


Why Don't You Give it a Shot [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blind Date, Dating, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Nat thinks she has found the perfect person for Steve this time. She just needs to convince him.
Relationships: Georges Batroc/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Why Don't You Give it a Shot [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Match Maker” [D5] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
